


The Refill

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [61]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, smol scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Donna refilled Harvey's desk pen.





	The Refill

"Donna -"

"Right here, Harvey." She brought the desk set pen into the office and settled it back into its home.

Harvey gave her a look. She knew what it meant.

"All I did was refill it. I didn't use it for anything evil."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"What? I didn't even sign my name with it. Come on, you know me better than that."

The eyebrow didn't move.

Donna twisted her lip. "Okay, fine. I practiced signing my autograph a couple times. Geez. I didn't commit murder."

"Get out."

She smirked as she turned around and strode back to her desk.


End file.
